Crafting
Crafting is an additional aspect to Dynasty Warriors Online. Crafting comes in 3 type's Item Crafting, Gear Crafting, Weapons Crafting Each type of craft has a levelable skill associated with it. This skill can be leveled to a maximum of 50. Each level of skill you increase by will positively effect your % of success. All crafting requires Ore and a particular furniture all this will be explained on this page. However for those who do not wish to spend AP you can use the Communal Pot, Loom, Forge. These can all be found in the center of the Market in every Faction Item Crafting Items can be crafted in order to create new items and high quality versions of existing ones. In order to craft Items you must have the correct recipe. Recipes can be obtained either from leveling up your item crafting skill, using a higher level pot, and some recipes can only be obtained from quests. See the recipes page for full information. Each recipe has a level associated with it. The level signifies which types of pots can make the recipe. The communal pot can craft all levels. However it has a lower success % and it costs gold. If you make the item in your house, it does not cost any gold. EXP Requirements There are 50 levels in total. click HERE for a dedicated table. 'Dyed Fabrics' These are Created by Using a Blank Fabric and gardening dyes. Blank Fabric can be found as drops like other items (from battles, help friends' gardens, Kunlun, etc.) Colored dyes are NOT drop from battles. They MUST be crafted with recipes that obtained by gain Gardening level (and these colored dyes are NOT using to dye regular gears). There are 4 qualities of dyes (+0, +1, +2, and +3). +0 dyes are Rank 1 recipes, +1 dyes are Rank 2 recipes, +2 dyes are Rank 3 recipes, and +3 dyes are Rank 4 recipes. These colored dyes are created by fusing the Gardening Products (fruits, flowers, or branches) that correspond to its colors to create that particular colored dyes. (e.g. Strawberry is considered as red, fuse two Strawberry (+0) will create one Red Dye (+0) These colored dyes used to fuse with the Blank Fabric to create colored dyes in order to fuse with the Holy Beasts parts (e.g. Dragon Skin) to create Celestial Gears. The colored cloth pieces also have 4 qualities (+0, +1, +2, and +3), which determined by the colored dye quality. (e.g. If you successfully fuse Blank Fabric with Pink Dye +3, then you will get Pink Fabric +3) However, recipes to fuse Colored Dyes and Blank Fabric is in higher ranks (+0 is Rank 4, +1 is Rank 5, +2 is Rank 6, and +3 is Rank 7). Therefore, it is much harder to create colored cloth piece than the dye itself. (Also, you must use the Lv4 True Cauldron in order to fuse Rank 7 recipes at home! Otherwise, you must use Communal Pot, which cost 1,000 Gold per attempt and much lower changes to fuse successfully.) Gear Crafting Gear crafting comes in 3 forms. Dyeing - Adding Elements - Sewing. All gear crafting requires a loom Communal loom can dye any gear 0 ~ +9 however on 0 ~ +7 you will have a lower % of success and will also have to pay Gold . However on +8 ~ +9 communal loom will give you the better % of success. Dye All Gear that is neither crafted, capes or Limited Edition (this does not include item mall +7 etc) can be dyed. To dye gear you will require 1 of 3 dyes. Each dye will result in a different color (see Gear List for all types of gear and the colors they change to with each dye). Dyeing gear requires a high technology and gear craft level to have a decent % of success. Adding Element You can add elemental resistance to Gear (excluding capes). This will give you protection against elemental effects in battle and reduce the damage dealt against you. A single piece of gear can have up to 5 levels of resistance for a single element. You cannot have resistance for more than 1 element on a single piece of Gear. However if you choose to any of your 4 equipped pieces may each be a different element. To add elemental resistance will require wards. Sometimes during adding element resistance you will get a Advanced Upgrade "Blue Bar". These blue bars increase the protection by approx 0.5% per blue bar (max of 5 same as element) see advanced upgrade section HERE for more detailed Information You can check your element resistance at your Wardrobe Higher bar means more resistance you have against the element. You need Ore to imbue elemental resistance onto your Gear . How much Ore is needed depends on the level of elemental resistance you are adding. After putting on elemental resistance on gear, the "elemental durability" bar will decrease after every battle. You will have to repair it with Ore . If you do not repair the gear's elemental durability and it runs out, you will lose one level of elemental resistance on the gear. Sewing Sewing is used to create new gear. There are three types of sewing, Basic sewing gears, special sewing gears and Celestial sewing gears. Sewing requires a decent Tech skill and Gear skill in general, but in order to craft high level sew gears, a high level loom is recommended. For full information, please check Sewing page. Weapons Crafting Weapon crafting comes in 2 forms, Add Element & Grinding Communal forge can be used on any level of weapon. 'Adding Elements' To add elements to a Weapon you need a high quality orb (see table below) and Ore. Higher level weapons require more ore and have a lower chance of success of adding an element. Using the communal forge will also lower your chances of success and requires Gold . A Weapon can have up to five levels of an element. You cannot have more than one element on a Weapon at a time, putting a different element on a Weapon that already has an existing one, will overwrite the existing element. (This however is the best method of obtaining elemental advanced upgrades "Blue Bars" - see HERE for full information on advanced upgrades) For every successful level of element you add to a weapon it will increase your chance of activating the element by about 6%. Although you can add up to 5 levels depending on the element you are adding you may only need 1, this is also because''' ONLY the 1st level added will increase Elemental Damage'. The extra elemental damage that is added to attacks will only be applied if the element activates in battle. So if you imbue your weapon with lightning, the extra multiplier to your attacks that lightning adds will not be added unless lightning activates successfully. And '''the Extra Damage from 1 level of Element will NOT activate if you equip a different Orb'. Elemental Advanced Upgrades occur randomly when adding an orb to your weapon. these "Blue Bars" are activation increase only (this is disputed information) 100% Activation Orbs Fire - Vorpal - Wind If you use the above orbs in battle, you do not need to put more than 1 level of the element on your weapon. The chance for these elements activating is 100% with orbs. So you just need to add 1 level to increase the damage you do for each attack. Although if you don't use orbs in battle, then imbuing more levels of the element is recommended. (however it's NEVER recommended in PvP to not use an Orb) Random % Activation Orbs Ice - Lightning Even when using an orb in battle these elements do not activate 100% of the time. So the more elemental levels you put on your weapon, the better. Ice itself has a naturally low % of activation so for ANY ice weapon 5 orbs is highly recommended. Important Information on Added Elements Equipping an orb of a completely different element will cancel out the imbued element for that particular battle. Or if the player has no orb equipped, going into an allied base with urns will overwrite the fire element on a weapon. So, basically here is the precedence of elemental activation: Equipping an orb item > Element added from urns > Element imbued on weapons. After putting an element on a weapon, you will gain a elemental durability bar on the weapon. As with temper durability this will decrease after a battle. You need to repair it with Ore at the blacksmith before it reaches 0. Allowing the durability to reach zero will result in a loss of 1 elemental level on your weapon. So if you have 2 blizzard orbs imbued on your weapon and let elemental durability reach zero, you will be reduced to 1 blizzard orb imbued on your weapon. Elemental Temper Imbue & Repair Cost Elemental temper can be repaired at the blacksmith. You will only need to pay Gold to imbue if you are using the communal forge Grinding Grinding is the process of increasing the level of your weapon. When grinding you will retain all your - Elements, Advanced Upgrades, Tempers, Durability (Temper & Element), Modifications Used (Unused Modifications WILL be lost), Upgrade Stats will increase +3 (+ = - will all get +3 so a +++++ R5 will be a +++++ R6) Weapons will be reset to 0 uses and max temper will increase by 4 till R4(R1 with 10 max temper will be 14 at R2, 18 at R3, 22 at R4). Grinding to R5 & R6 will make your max temper 24 if at or below 24, if it had 25 temper at R4 it will stay at 25 temper when grinded. Minimum Tempers Per Level R2 - 8 R3 - 12 R4 - 16 R5 - 24 R6 - 24 An Advanced Upgrade will sometimes be obtained while grinding your weapons. From information around it seems this will add a "random" blue bar to one your weapons tempers. To upgrade the level of a weapon it needs to meet the following requirements: *255 uses. Remember, if you trade your weapon to another person through the broker the usage resets to 0 However, if you ship weapons via a shipping desk the weapon usage does not get reset. *You must be able to use the level of the weapon you upgrade to. For example, you must be a Front General to upgrade a level 4 weapon to a level 5 weapon. If you are Rear General you will not be able to grind your weapon from level 4 to level 5, as Rear General is unable to use a level 5 weapons. *It must not be currently equipped. List of the amount of Ore and Gold needed to upgrade a weapon level. (only cost Gold if using Communal Forge) The success rate of upgrading weapons depends on your weapon crafting level and technology level as well as the level of the weapon you are trying to grind. 'Chi Weapons' By using the following gem stones you can increase the BASE stats of the Weapons. brought from Antiques Dealer Level 1 - R1 7, R2 9, R3 11, R4 13, R5 15, R6 17 Level '''2 - +7 '''Level 3 - +7 These will also grant the Weapon a Type, Depending on how you mod it. You Will notice a symbol appear beside the Weapon Level. A Weapon Can be modded up to 3 Times Each Level a gem symbol will appear next to your Weapons Level. And a Gold Box will appear around Temper Durability. The Gold box signifies that..... 'Red - Attack' the values below are what it will be when you increase the level and not gain per level. Level 1 - +8 Attack, +8 Damage, +3 Defence, +3 Life, +4 Musou Level 2 - +15 Attack, +15 Damage, +6 Defence, +6 Life, +8 Musou Level 3 - +20 Attack, +20 Damage, +10 Defence, +10 Life, +15 Musou 'Blue - Average' the values below are what it will be when you increase the level and not gain per level. Level 1 - +5 Attack, +5 Damage, +5 Defence, +5 Life, +5 Musou Level 2 - +10 Attack, +10 Damage, +10 Defence, +10 Life, +10 Musou Level 3 - +15 Attack, +15 Damage, +15 Defence, +15 Life, +15 Musou 'Green - Defence' the values below are what it will be when you increase the level and not gain per level. Level 1 - +3 Attack, +3 Damage, +8 Defence, +8 Life, +4 Musou Level 2 - +6 Attack, +6 Damage, +15 Defence, +15 Life, +8 Musou Level 3 - +10 Attack, +10 Damage, +20 Defence, +20 Life, +15 Musou 'Modding' All Mods are done on a Forge. This is essenctialy a type of Crafting, so your Weapon Craft Skill and Technology Using the Masters Forge, This will give the highest %'s when attempting the new Modding. 'Special Upgrade' During the Crafting process as Special Upgrade may happen! This will add a +1 to your Movement Speed Stat. Can happen on all 3 Levels if you are lucky enough. The odds are roughly 5% Category:Weapon's Category:Blacksmith's Category:Sewing Category:Furnitures Category:Blue Bar